Chemistry after Party
by kRieZt
Summary: Sequel dari A Party for All Captains. Tezuka mabok...WHAT? Ya, kalo mau tau lebih jelas, silakan dibaca fic tidak jelas ini...ditunggu comment/review-nya. yang udah review, terima kasih banyak...


**Chemistry after Party (Sequel from A Party for All Captains)**

By : Silent Omen's Author

Pairing : Oshitari/Atobe, Tachibana/Tezuka, Sanada/Yanagi

Summary : Tezuka get drunk, dibawa ke rumah Tachibana. Segala kejadian setelah pesta di rumah Atobe…

Disclaimer : All characters belong to Konomi-sensei, no more explanation!

Warning : Seperti yang saya bilang, semuanya ini 100% mengarang. Jadi kalo kurang sreg dengan setting-an yang sudah ada, mohon dimaklumi karena intinya saya hanya menulis sesuai kemauan otak saya. Kayaknya perlu dijedotin ke tembok deh biar bisa lebih seger lagi idenya…_*hajaaarr!*_

_

* * *

After Party : Atobe's POV_

Malam itu, aku masih terjaga karena mengkhawatirkan keadaan Tezuka. Sanada maupun Tachibana belum membalas pesan singkatku. Mungkin mereka masih dalam perjalanan. Tetapi seharusnya segala urusan mereka sudah selesai sekarang.

"Istirahatlah, Keigo."

Oshitari masuk kamarku setelah dia membantu Fuzuma-san membereskan rumahku. Dia sudah melepas jasnya, dan dia pun terlihat sangat lelah, sama denganku.

"Aku belum mendapat jawaban dari Tachibana atau Sanada."

"Kau akan mendapatkannya setelah kau tidur, Keigo. Biar aku yang menunggu balasan dari mereka."

"Aku tidak enak dengan Tezuka. Apa menurutmu aku terlalu berlebihan menggodanya di acara tadi?"

"Tidak juga. Tezuka sepertiya tidak keberatan atau lebih tepat lagi tidak menyadarinya."

"Aku sangat berharap dia baik-baik saja sekarang. Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa, aku akan datang menjenguknya."

"Daripada memikirkan orang lain, bagaimana denganmu, Keigo? Kau sangat lelah hari ini, mempersiapkan segalanya dari pagi sampai malam."

"Aku senang sekali hari ini, Yuushi. Berkumpul dengan mereka, orang-orang hebat. Aku tidak merasa kesepian melewati liburan akhir tahun ini."

"…"

"Aku berniat mengadakan acara ini setiap tahun. Dengan begitu, aku tidak akan pernah merasa kesepian lagi. Kau adalah inspirasiku, Yuushi."

"Bagaimana mungkin?"

Aku menarik tangan Oshitari yang sedang berdiri menghadapku, untuk duduk di tempat tidur denganku. Aku membuka kacamatanya, ingin melihat wajahnya lebih jelas di bawah sinar bulan.

"Kau selalu ada untukku. Maka itu mereka akan terus ada untukku setiap tahunnya. Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin segera mengadakan pertemuan selanjutnya tahun depan."

"Keigo…"

"Tetaplah di sisiku, Yuushi. Sampai kapan pun, sampai aku merasa lelah dan tidak ada harapan lagi, kau harus tetap berada di sisiku."

"Hai, Keigo."

Sesaat setelah Oshitari menciumku, aku mendengar suara ponselku berdering nada SMS. Aku membukanya, dan itu dari Tachibana, bersamaan dengan Sanada. Tachibana mengatakan dia akan menginapkan Tezuka di rumahnya. Sanada bilang kalau kondisi Tezuka agak kurang baik karena ternyata dia demam lumayan tinggi. Aku bertanya-tanya mengapa Tachibana tidak langsung mengirim Tezuka pulang ke rumahnya? Dan mengapa Sanada bilang kalau Tezuka terkena demam? Apakah orang mabuk itu sampai segitunya?

"Ini buruk, Yuushi."

"Tidak, ini wajar, Keigo. Mungkin saja Tezuka itu tidak pernah minum wine atau segala yang berbau alcohol. Perutnya tidak cocok dan bisa meningkatkan suhu tubuh serta asam lambungnya."

"Aku akan menjenguknya kalau sampai Tezuka masih sakit juga."

"Ayolah, dia tidak apa-apa. Kau jangan terlalu berlebihan deh." (iya nih, King-sama lebay deh…_*dicakar Higuma Otoshi*_)

"Aku tidak berlebihan kok. Hanya saja…ah, ya sudahlah. Besok saja aku akan menghubungi mereka lagi."

* * *

_After Party : Tachibana's POV_

Kebetulan semua orang di rumahku sudah tertidur. Tidak masalah juga jika aku membuat sedikit kebisingan saat mengantar Tezuka naik ke kamarku. Sanada dan Yanagi juga ikut membantu. Aku membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Kata Sanada, sejak pertama dibawa pulang dari rumah Atobe, Tezuka tidak sekali pun membuka matanya. Ini membuatku khawatir. Yanagi lalu memeriksa keadaannya.

"Dou ka, Yanagi."

"Dia baik-baik saja. Biarkan dia tidur sebentar seperti ini."

"Bagaimana dengan demamnya?"

"Semuanya bersumber dari perutnya. Apa dia muntah banyak tadi?"

"5-6 kali kalau tidak salah."

"Berapa gelas wine yang dia minum?"

"Dia bilang hanya 4-5 gelas saja."

"Aku mengerti. Gejala ini sangat normal, Tachibana. Orang yang tidak pernah minum wine atau apa pun yang beralkohol, biasanya akan bereaksi tidak jauh beda dengan Tezuka. Mual, pusing, dan pandangan berkunang-kunang, itu sudah menjadi gejalanya. Demamnya berasal dari asam lambungnya yang naik dan pastinya dia merasa sakit di sekitar lambungnya."

"Bagaimana cara menyembuhkannya? Apa aku perlu membawanya ke dokter besok jika masih tidak ada perubahan?"

"Tidak perlu. Biarkan dia tidur. Jika nanti dia bangun, suruh dia makan permen."

"Permen? (Emang ada teorinya orang mual disuruh makan permen?)"

"Ya, apalah yang rasanya asam. Supaya bisa menghilangkan rasa mualnya. Jangan berikan minum apa pun kecuali air putih hangat."

"Renji ini berbicara seperti seorang dokter."

"Aku tidak mendengarmu, Geniichirou. Bilang lagi dan kau akan mati (Hua, kowai…!)."

"Hai hai..."

"Terima kasih, Yanagi, Sanada. Maaf aku sudah menunda kepulangan kalian. Ini di luar dugaan."

"Pastikan dia baik-baik saja, Tachibana. Besok aku akan menghubungimu lagi."

Aku mengantar kedua orang ini ke pintu depan, setelah itu kembali lagi ke kamarku. Aku melihat pemandangan baru di kamarku sekarang. Tezuka Kunimitsu, tertidur begitu tenangnya di tempat tidurku. Apalagi kacamatanya tidak terpasang, dia terlihat sangat manis jika sedang tidur (jadi ikutan ngebayangin…). Baik, aku tidak akan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh dulu sekarang. Ada baiknya jika aku mengganti pakaian Tezuka dengan yang lebih rileks.

Pertama aku membuka atasannya, kemeja hitam dan kaos merahnya. Sulit sekali menggantikan pakaian orang yang sedang tidur lelap seperti ini. Tezuka sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara. Aku bisa memastikan dia masih hidup, karena dia bernafas. Apa sih yang aku pikirkan ini? (Lanjut aja, Bang…!) Setelah bajunya kuganti dengan kaos, sekarang tinggal celana jeansnya. Aku sangat berharap dia tidak banyak bergerak, jadi aku bisa menariknya tanpa khawatir akan membangunkannya. Dan benar, dia tetap tenang. Aku mengganti celana jeans dengan celana pendek saja. Sekarang giliranku berganti pakaian, kemudian duduk di lantai dekat dengan tempat tidur.

"Tachi...bana..."

Aku mendengar suara lirih Tezuka, terbata-bata karena masih tidak bisa sepenuhnya sadar. Kedua matanya masih tertutup, keningnya mengerenyit. Tangannya berusaha menggapai sesuatu, dan aku memberikan tanganku untuk dipegangnya.

"Tezuka, sudah bangun?"

"Hmm..."

"Tezuka..."

"Jangan...pergi..."

"Iya, aku di sini."

"Pusing..."

"Jangan banyak bicara dulu, kau baru saja mengalami kejadian tidak menyenangkan."

"Tachi..."

Mendengar nada bicara Tezuka yang sudah tidak keruan, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tidak lagi mengganggunya. Aku naik ke tempat tidur dan menemani Tezuka tidur di sampingnya. Mungkin pelukan hangat bisa menyembuhkannya sedikit, aku harap…

* * *

_After Party : Yanagi's POV_

Pagi hari, aku terbangun mendengar suara ponselku berdering nada SMS. Sanada mengirimku pesan. Dia bilang Tachibana baru saja mengabari keadaan Tezuka. Katanya Tezuka sudah siuman dan merasa lebih baik. Aku lega mendengarnya.

Sebetulnya sampai sekarang pun aku masih memikirkan tentang Tezuka. Aku sangat berharap perasaan ini hanya sebagai bentuk simpati saja. Kalau aku perhatikan di pesta malam itu, Atobe sering sekali menggoda Tezuka dan Tachibana. Ada saja selingan lelucon yang dimasukkan ketika mengomentari kata-kata mereka, dan selalu dikaitkan dengan mereka berdua. Perhatian Tachibana kepada Tezuka sangat berbeda dari kebanyakan hubungan pertemanan. Aku bisa melihat sorot mata Tachibana bisa dibilang begitu cemas ketika melihat kondisi Tezuka kemarin malam. Aku membayangkan, apa mereka sungguh punya hubungan istimewa? Kalau pun benar, bagaimana bisa? Aku pikir Tezuka akan punya hubungan istimewa dengan teman satu sekolahnya. Fuji mungkin, atau Oishi, atau bahkan Inui. Tetapi kalau ini benar, maka Tezuka telah menentukan pilihannya kepada Tachibana. Apa yang membuat dia memilih Tachibana?

"Aku perhatikan akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun, Renji. Dan kau adalah orang yang paling sulit untuk disadarkan dari lamunanmu."

Saat ini, aku berada di rumah Sanada untuk kesekian kalinya. Suatu hari dia menyuruhku datang ke rumah, untuk melihat persiapannya mengikuti festival budaya di sebuah kuil (gak tampil di Dream Live 7th aja, Mas? _*dibantai samurainya Sanada*_). Dia akan menampilkan kehebatannya dalam Kendo dan memainkan samurai. Sudah berjam-jam latihan, sekarang kami duduk di depan dojo-nya sambil menikmati teh hijau.

"Aku tidak melamun."

"Mengapa kau selalu diam jika kuajak bicara, Renji? Bukankah itu aneh?"

"Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang beberapa hari ini agak menggangguku, Geniichirou. Dan berhentilah memanggilku aneh."

"Sesuatu yang mengganggu?"

"OK, aku tidak akan panjang lebar. Apa menurutmu tentang Tezuka dan Tachibana?"

"…"

"Jawab, atau aku cincang kau dengan samuraimu." (galak sekali ini Yanagi…^^;)

"Aku tidak tahu, Renji. Mengapa tiba-tiba kau memikirkan mereka?"

"Mereka berbeda, kurang lebih sama dengan kita."

"Maksudmu mereka punya hubungan istimewa?"

"Aku bisa merasakan _chemistry_ tersembunyi di antara mereka. Apa menurutmu Tezuka atau Tachibana tidak mempunyai alasan tertentu sampai akhirnya dipertemukan dan setuju mengikuti takdir Tuhan?"

"…"

"Ayolah, Geniichirou. Sedikit mengomentari orang lain juga tidak masalah khan? Kita bukan satu-satunya pasangan di dunia ini."

"Kau mau tau pendapatku?"

"Un."

"Mereka cocok, hanya itu."

"Maka itu aku tidak pernah mau berbagi pikiran denganmu karena kau tidak menolong sama sekali, Geniichirou bodoh!"

"Kalau aku jelaskan, nanti malah akan menambah panjang pembicaraan tentang mereka, Renji."

"Tidak ada salahnya khan? Siapa tahu kita bisa mempelajari sesuatu dari mereka."

"Contohnya?"

"Bagaimana mereka bisa saling menerima."

"Apa kau berencana untuk bertanya kepada mereka langsung?"

"Mungkin aku agak mengerti mengapa Atobe mengadakan acara itu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ditunjukkannya. Yaitu Tezuka dan Tachibana. Sesuatu yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh Atobe, atau orang lain yang bisa melihat sisi lain dalam diri mereka, Geniichirou. Ah, kau tidak akan mengerti maksudku!"

"Aku mengerti kok."

"Aku rasa mereka itu benar-benar menarik. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada mereka? Apa mereka sudah pernah melakukan…?"

"Renji!"

"Apa sih? Itu khan wajar saja terjadi di antara mereka, Geniichirou. Kau ini berkata seakan tidak pernah melakukan 'itu' sebelumnya. Aku yakin 80% mereka sudah melakukannya. (Pada tau khan? Gak usah penjelasan lebih lanjut lagi khan?)"

"Baka…"

"Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan mereka lagi, Geniichirou."

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di pundak Sanada. Membuka mataku sebentar dan memperhatikan bagaimana reaksi Sanada setelah aku membicarakan hal ini padanya. Dia pun melihatku juga, kemudian satu tangannya merangkul pinggangku. _*dies*_

"Bagaimana pun indahnya mereka, aku tidak akan pernah iri dengan mereka, Renji."

"Eh? Doyukoto?"

"Aku tetap menilai bahwa kita yang terbaik. Kau dan aku, serta Tachibana dan Tezuka adalah orang yang berbeda. Mereka punya kehidupan sendiri, begitupula dengan kita."

"Sou da you ne…"

"Tetapi Tezuka pun sepertinya tidak keberatan kedekatan mereka dilihat oleh teman-teman Seigaku. Pandangan Tezuka begitu berbeda saat bertemu dengan Tachibana. Di lapangan, dia memang sangat keras dan nyaris tidak bisa dibaca emosinya. Ketika dia berhadapan dengan Tachibana…"

"…"

"…"

"Kok diam? Kenapa tidak dilanjutkan?"

"Ah, tidak. Sudah, lupakan soal itu. Ayo masuk, waktunya makan siang."

_Owari~_

_

* * *

_Hm…ya lumayan deh…kayaknya mau bikin satu lagi nih, khusus untuk Tachi/Tezu. Fic ini harus sempurna, biar gak bikin penasaran. baik yang baca, atau yang nulis...^^

Monggo, ditunggu comment/review-nya…


End file.
